Sweet Seduction
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Kurama is a dentist. Tao loves his sweets. One day when Tao comes to see Kurama for a routine checkup and cleaning, after all is said and done the bill Kurama gives to him is anything but normal. Anal, AU/AR, Bond, D/s, M/M, OC, Oral, Other, WIP, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Kurama is a dentist. Tao loves his sweets. One day when Tao comes to see Kurama for a routine checkup and cleaning, after all is said and done the bill Kurama gives to him is anything but normal.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M, foreplay, and anything else my dirty mind can come up with. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any from YYH nor do I make any profit from writing this fiction.

A/N: Hello there. This is a YYH fic but does not follow YYH. That means there is no Yuusuke, Kuwahara, or Hiei and it does not follow any of the story line. The idea is mine but the character (Kurama) belongs to YYH. So I suppose it is AU. I don't know. Well enjoy.

Sweet Seduction

Tao stood in front of the door to the dentist office, holding in his hand a small piece of paper with an address and name; 354 Minkan Drive, Dr. Kurama Ta Nikaran. He was a little indecisive about this appointment. I mean it was only a check up and cleaning, but the person who advised him to go here was always known for having hidden agendas, and they were always lewd and immoral. Should he trust his friend and go in?

Meanwhile inside Dr. Kurama was just getting through with a patient and was cleaning up the room, when he asked his sectary, "Hey Kitty, has my three o'clock arrived yet?"

"Dr. Kurama, I do have a name you know." 'Kitty' said from behind her desk at the front of the office, a little aggrieved. It was true, she was a cat demon, but still she did have a name and it would be nice if Dr. Kurama used it once in a while.

"Yes I know, but this name fits you better." Kurama said, his voice filled with mischievous intent.

'Kitty' just growled lightly at this and continued doing what she was doing, painting her fingernails.

"Well Kitty, has he come yet?" Kurama asked peaking around the corner of the door, his silken silver-white ears and long silky tail twitching while his golden eyes brimmed with humor.

"Ahrrrg," Kitty growled putting down the bottle of polish with a loud thump. "No he hasn't come in yet!" she snapped, glaring at her boss with unwavering annoyance. Just then the door opened and Kurama's three o'clock stepped in.

Tao looked around. His water blue eyes taking every detail in. He still had his doubts, but that was not going to stop him from keeping his teeth in good condition. He still wanted to be able to enjoy his beloved sweets, and this was the only way he could. He could still hear his big brother's words as they rang in his head.

"If you want to eat your sweets Tao you must go visit the dentist for a check and cleaning every month." It was then that his big brother's hands went to his hips and he glared at Tao. "If you don't, no more sweets."

Tao shivered as he remembered the look on his big brother's face when he said that. The look told Tao that he was dead serious. When Tao looked up he noticed the girl standing behind the receptionist's desk. He could feel her annoyance, but it wasn't directed at him so he ignored it. She looked over at him and smiled. She was a pretty cat demon, so he couldn't help but smile back.

"You must be Tao." she said with a bright smile, her annoyance momentarily forgotten. "Dr. Kurama is waiting for you. Go ahead and go in." she said pointing the way with her hand.

Kurama waited for Tao by the door to the room. As he watched the boy practically glide toward him his breath began to catch in his throat and it took all his will power to stop himself from becoming aroused on the spot.

"Come in." he said his voice a little breathless, as he stepped aside to let the beautiful boy in.

Tao didn't miss the hint of lust and desire that he felt coming from the doctor before it was hidden away from his empathic ability, he simply let it go. As he walked past the doctor he felt the young man's gaze follow his every move. When he was in the room he went over to the dentist chair and sat down. "This wasn't so bad." he thought as he leaned back. It wasn't until the cleaning and check up was done when his unease resurfaced, and it was then that he knew that he should never have trusted his friend.

When everything was done Tao got up from the chair and looked at the doctor. "So," he asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, at the moment." Kurama said putting his cleaning tools in the disinfecting solution.

"What do you mean?" Tao asked a little suspicious.

Kurama turned then and faced Tao. Walking towards him he answered, "Simple my little water fairy. I will take my payment in my own way." he said, his voice full of lascivious intent and his golden eyes stared into deep water blue ones. Tao's eyes were wary and full of suspicion, however held no disgust or alarm. What they told Kurama instead was, "Do I want to know what you mean?"

Kurama leaned forward close to the boy, his arm wrapping around the boy's slender waist. "Tonight," he whispered into the boy's ear. "I will take my payment tonight." Then he let the boy go and handed him a piece of paper that had his address on it. "I expect to see you there." he said with a lustful smile, turned and walked out the door. Tao just stared down at the piece of paper, many emotions running through him. The one that was the strongest though, was a responding desire and the sense of anticipation. Will he go there? Most assuredly yes.

Tao made it to the house with very little difficulty. It was just past dark fall, his favorite time. Back in Fairy World he and Tlython enjoyed dark fall to its fullest extent. Tlython was the Fairy of Light, the Queen's, older brother. He chose Tao to be his new mate/plaything. Tao did not mind. In fact he enjoyed the attention greatly. Tlython was a great lover, and he showed him and taught him things that he would never have thought of. It was a wonderful experience, one he will never forget. He hoped this one was just as great, and not a disappointment. He doubted it would be; the doctor being Youko after all. They were rumored to make the best bed companions. They were also very possessive when they found something, or someone, they liked.

Tao thought of this with a smile as he walked up to the door and knocked. Kurama's voice came from inside telling him to come in. Tao did. Only when he was inside and the door was closed did Kurama show himself. The outfit he wore was very suggestive and it made Tao blush and avoid looking at the breathtaking youko. He wore no shirt, only sheer silk pants that did little to hide his jewels.

"Lock the door please." Kurama said as he sat down on the long couch.

Tao did as he was told, greatfull to have an excuse to not look at the gorgeous youko. When he turned back around his gaze was toward the lush carpet that graced the living room. He made his way to the chair that rested across the couch that the doctor sat, or rather lounged, in, his heart beating wildly. He knew the youko could hear it pounding in his chest. Youko hearing was one of the most excellent.

They sat there for a little while in silence. The doctor just sat there, looking at Tao with lust filled eyes waiting for the opportune moment. It came in the form of a seemingly innocent question, and he was glad the boy had the gotten the nerve to ask it.

"What do want of me?" Tao asked risking looking up. When he did he saw a smile form on the youko's kissable lips. As his eyes rested on those irresistibly lips his blush deepened, unable to pull his eyes away.

"Do you know how to please?" Kurama asked as he looked at the beautiful blue haired fairy seated in the chair across from him, his eyes locked on his lips.

Tao looked up to the youko's golden eyes then, confused for a moment, then he asked, "Do you mean sexually?"

A little concerned Kurama nodded his head, unwilling to trust his voice. Was this boy really experienced? He wondered, but the thought was pushed aside when he saw Tao get up from his seat and glide over to him to stand in front of him.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Tao asked, looking the beautiful youko in the eyes. Reaching down, his eyes still locked with the beautiful water fairy, he undid the tie to his blue sheer silk pants, exposing his member that was just now coming to life.

Tao looked down and knew what the youko asked. He kneeled down between Kurama's legs and without a moments hesitation took the well endowed member into his mouth and began working it with all the skill he was taught. Kurama's head flew back the moment the boy's hot mouth enveloped him. The sensation that quickly flooded through his body like wildfire was beyond wonderful. The boy's mouth did the most wondrous, erotic things which caused a deep groan to slip through slightly parted lips.

Kurama's hands reached down of their own accord. The desire to grip the boy's beautiful silky blue hair was strong, but somehow he resisted the urge to thrust his erection deep into the boy's mouth and mouth-fuck him on the spot. "I had planned for this to be a one time thing, but after this...I may have to reconsider." Kurama thought, the boy's wonderful mouth continuing to send more and more pleasure though Kurama's already full body, his member now painfully full.

The pleasure that was now rushing through him was so thick and strong it was nearly painful, and it was making it hard for him to think. "I may even make him my lover. My one and only." Kurama thought as he gave into the tide of pleasure, letting it wash him away. With the last bit of thought he reached down and gently gripped the boy's hair in his hands, a low growl seeping from his throat, urging him on with his body. Soon he could take no more, and with a long deep groan that was almost a growl, he erupted into the boy's wonderful mouth, his hands gripping the boy's hair tightly.

When the grip loosened Tao let go of the now slack member, sucking away the last little bit and licking it clean. He glanced up with his eyes as his tongue licked the salty organ and saw the look of deep elation in Kurama's eyes and smiled to himself. As Tao got to his feet to make his way back to his chair he was stopped by two strong hands as they gripped his hips, the pressure of Kurama's long slender fingers light as they held him in place. When he looked up his eyes gazed into two golden orbs full of lascivious intent and want.

"I have wonderful plans for you, my beautiful little water fairy." Kurama said, his voice full of the desire that still filled his body, as he got up he took Tao into his arms and carrying him to his bedroom.

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! I have much more planned for this little story, and all of it lewd and dirty and sexy. So be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Seduction

Chapter II

Carrying Tao in his arms Kurama made his way to the bedroom. Looking down he looked into the boy's beautiful face. His clear blue eyes were closed and his head rested against Kurama's naked chest. As he looked he saw a slight shimmering at the boy's back. Upon closer inspection he noticed two delicate looking wings.

"I wonder why I hadn't noticed those before?" Kurama thought to himself as he reached out his hand, his long slender fingers grazing gently over a delicate wing. The wing was as soft as gossamer silk. As his fingers gently stroked the delicate wing Kurama's sensitive ears caught the barest hint of a moan. A smile crept across his lips at what this implied. No wonder they were not always seen.

Leaning down Kurama's lips brushed the boy's slightly pointed ear and whispered, "You're aroused aren't you? "

Tao lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Why do you ask?" he asked, curious.

Kurama's smile deepened. "Because love," he said simply. "I can see your wings."

Tao's eyes widened momentarily. No one has ever seen his wings. Not even his brother; especially not his brother. The only one that has ever seen them was his old lover, the Dark Fairy. Tao's eyes clouded for a moment. This has never happened before and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Don't worry love." Kurama whispered again. "I will only exploit them a little. And all you'll feel is pleasure. I promise." With that said Kurama licked his tongue along Tao's ear causing the boy's body to shiver delightfully. He heard another soft moan escape the boy's lips and he smiled once again.

With another few steps they made it to Kurama's room. The door was slightly ajar so all Kurama had to do was to push it further open with his foot. As they entered the room Tao lifted his head and looked around. The room was dark except for the light coming from the open window that was to the left of the rather large canopied bed. The sheer blood red curtains swayed gently in the light breeze that drifted in through the window.

Putting Tao back down on the floor Kurama went over to the dresser that lined the far wall and opened the top drawer. As Kurama dug through the drawer Tao continued to look around. As he looked he noticed that there was a considerable collection going on. It reminded Tao of a dragons hoard. There were several gold statues in the far corner opposite the one Kurama stood by. There was a gold lined mirror that had jewels incrusted in the heavy frame. The mirror stood nearly as tall as Tao and was just as wide. In the other corner rested a chest that was partially open.

Walking over to this Tao kneeled in front of it and peered inside. On the top was fabric that looked to be either silk or satin. Some of them were clothes while others looked to be sheets or bed curtains. He wanted to reach out his hand to touch them but didn't dare. He was so focused on the chest that he didn't notice Kurama coming up behind him.

"You can touch them if you like." Kurama said looking down at the boy. "Some of the clothes might even fit you."

Tao looked up at that and looked into Kurama's eyes. Could there have been something hinted in what he just said or was it just his imagination or desire. Tao couldn't tell. Looking into Kurama's gold eyes Tao's body began to heat at the passion and lust he saw there. The youko was very good at schooling his body. His eyes, however, always displayed his emotions.

There was very little distance between them. All Kurama had to do was reach out his hand; which he did. Taking a hold of Tao's slender waist he pulled the boy close to his body. Leaning down his head he took Tao's mouth with his, his tongue slipping easily into the boy's hot sweet mouth.

Tao moaned softly as Kurama's tongue delved into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. His hands moved up grazing along the youko's spine. He was pleased when he felt Kurama's body shiver in delight as his slender fingers continued up his spine as far as his arms could reach.

Kurama lifted Tao easily into his arms and carried him over to his scented bed. The sheets and comforters were all washed in rose scented soap. Even the curtains that hung around his bed had the smell infused into the soft sheer fabric. It's hard to tell when he came to like the smell of roses. He never did when he younger. It's only in the last sixteen years that the smell came to his liking. Or so he guessed.

Putting Tao down on the bed he looked down at him and was surprised to see how well the boy looked against the gold colour of his soft down comforter. Interlaced around and within the gold was a thin thread of blood red silk. The designs were meant to enhance the sexual experience. Or so the seller told him when the piece caught his eye. He was curious to see if this was true so he bought it and sever others like it, just in different colours. There were many others of like symbols and designs about the room. Everything in his room was designed to enhance the sexual experience. Even the smells that drifted about the room from the various incense holders that were placed about the room.

Kurama could tell that the incense was doing its job on Tao's body. The boy's face was flushed beautifully. Kurama couldn't wait to undress him to see if his body was flushed the same. He could tell by the smell that was emanating off the boy's body that he was highly aroused. The boy's beautiful eyes shone with the same as his mouth opened slightly. Kurama's breath caught in his throat at the seductive picture the boy was displaying. His groin tightened uncomfortably as he watched the boy, a growl seeping from his tight throat.

Tao could tell that the youko was overwhelmingly aroused. He could see it as well as smell and hear it. His senses where heightened to the max and his body tingled with several thousand tiny needle pricks. What was the youko waiting for? Sitting up Tao reached out his hand and tentatively touched the tie to Kurama's silk sheer pants and gently pulled; his eyes not once leaving the youko's. With the tie undone the silk pants fell, pooling on the floor at Kurama's feet. Kurama's lips just curled up in a lascivious smile. Slowly and elegantly he crawled up onto the bed straddling Tao's legs, his face inches from the water fairy's. Tao's breath caught in his throat as the strong smell of Kurama's lust filled his heightened senses. His head began to spin as his senses began to overload.

Kurama could tell the boy was having trouble controlling his senses. Leaning forward Kurama gently laid Tao on his back as he began to kiss and suck the boy's sensitive neck. Tao's body began to tremble when he felt the youko's teeth gently bite into his neck. And even more when that talented tongue licked up the blood that slowly seeped from the wound. Kurama made his way down to the boy's shoulder. Before moving down further his hands took ahold of the hem of Tao's waist length black silk shirt and pulled up.

Tao gently lifted his head to allow Kurama to pull the shirt up over his head. With the shirt gone Kurama went back to work on Tao's beautifully flushed chest. As his mouth worked his hands followed, fluttering over the boy's flushed chest and abdomen. The caresses fluttered over Tao's body causing the boy to moan delightfully. His body hummed beautifully with desire and lust. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before his body overflowed.

Kurama could sense this as he made his way further down hovering over Tao's pant line. His hands slowly moving down to the boy's pant line. His fingers slipping beneath the pant line to tease the boy's sensitive flesh there. Leaning forward Kurama used his teeth to undo the tie that held Tao's pants up. Tao watched breathless as Kurama slowly undid the tie. Moving his hands down Tao slipped his fingers through Kurama's long silky silver hair. Gently he closed his hands into fists as Kurama pulled down Tao's pants.

Tao's mouth opened in a silent cry as Kurama's hot mouth enveloped his highly aroused member. The skill that Kurama used was enough to set Tao writhing on the bed, moaning and crying out in pleasure. Kurama released the boy's member just before the boy climaxed. Tao whimpered softly as his member was released and watched through half lidded eyes as Kurama made his way up inserting himself between Tao's legs.

His mind was still clouded in ecstasy when Kurama slowly entered. His mind exploded with a thousand tiny electric sparks that ran along his pleasure senses causing his body to tremble and heat with delight and want. Soon Kurama was thrusting forward his pace quickening with each thrust. After a few breaths Tao's body began to move along with Kurama's, moving in the rhythm that his former lover had taught him. This surprised and delighted Kurama and he began to go all out, his moves quick and hard.

This didn't seem to bother Tao. If anything Tao seemed to be enjoying the roughness of it. With this as silent permission Kurama lost himself to the carnal lovemaking. He didn't come back to himself until after he had climaxed. He looked down at the boy beneath his sweat soaked body. The boy's body was flushed beautifully with the afterglow of sex and a thin coat of sweat covered his body causing it to shimmer slightly. But what caught Kurama's breath in his throat was the look in Tao's eyes. The look was beyond anything he could ever describe. It wasn't bad. In fact it was very, very good.

Tao slowly came back to himself and looked into Kurama's golden eyes. What he saw there caused his heart to leap in his throat and his body to tremble. What was this feeling that was overcoming him? It was so intense. He could hardly breathe.

Kurama was the first to regain control. Rolling over onto his side he slowly began to run his long slender fingers long Tao's perfect abdomen. It was slightly sticky with the boy's seeds but Kurama didn't mind. He kept his eyes fixed on the boy's face waiting for him to register what had just happened. Kurama had a feeling he knew he just didn't want to get his hopes up.

Tao just laid there, an unsettling feeling beginning to form. It wasn't a bad feeling. Just one he wasn't sure he was ready to be feeling. With that thought on his mind he slipped into a deep peaceful sleep cradled within the youko's arms.

The next morning Tao got up and dressed for the day. Kurama was still sound asleep. Glancing back to the bed Tao opened the door and left, the feeling he felt last night still with him. He made his way to the park and sat down on the bench, completely lost in thought. There were many children playing; both demon and human. There were even a few youko kits playing.

Tao watched the kits play and thought of Kurama. Was he really ready to settle down; to be monogamous? Was Kurama? All this drifted through his mind as he sat there. Even with his mind deep in thought he still felt his older brother coming up behind him.

"Hello Kuronue." Tao said distantly.

Kuronue stopped just behind his little brother. "So, how did things go last night?" he asked placing his hand on Tao's shoulder. Tao wasn't really Kuronue's brother. He just treated him like one. Tao didn't mind. Kuronue knew he enjoyed having an older brother.

"Good I suppose." Tao said absently.

Kuronue looked concerned as he watched his brother. Something wasn't right. "Are you alright Tao?" he asked concern tinting his voice.

Tao looked up when he heard the concern in his brother's voice and smiled big. The smile was a fake one however he was good at hiding what he really felt when it really mattered. And right now it really mattered. He was going to tell his brother, but only when he figured things out for himself.

"I'm fine. Really." He said hoping Kuronue believed him. He got the feeling that he didn't. "I enjoyed myself immensely so don't worry."

"Okay." Kuronue said, leaving his brother to sort things out himself.

Chapter III

A couple weeks later the phone at Tao's house rang. Tao was in his bedroom lying in bed. He hadn't been feeling good for the past week and Kuronue was getting concerned. Just then the door to Tao's bedroom opened and Kuronue entered.

"That was Kurama." He said looking at Tao on the bed. Tao did not look like himself and that worried him greatly. He just hoped Kurama can help Tao get his feeling sorted out. "He wants you to come over tonight. He has something special planned."

"Okay." Tao said turning over to face his brother. "What time?" Tao asked. He did like spending time with Kurama. He just needed time to sort things out. He was confused. This was the first time he ever felt something like this, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"After dinner." Kuronue said. This had been his idea. Kurama would have left the boy be if he had left it up to him. "And I want you to enjoy yourself." He added, worry for his brother clouding his eyes.

"Yes brother," Tao said in a detached tone. "I will."

Later that evening Tao stood in front of Kurama's door once again; this time though with a heavy heart. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. Every time he thinks of the youko his heart constricts and he his stomach feels queasy and he becomes hot and cold at the same time. It makes him not want to think of the youko at all.

Right now as he stood in front of the door his hands shook and that queasy feeling hit his stomach once again. He raised a shaking hand to knock. Just before his hand hit the door the door opened and the youko stood there in silk robe. The robe was open at the top and only went to just below his slender waist. Tao blushed deeply as his gaze fell upon the beautiful youko. He didn't know why this youko affected him this way. The Dark Fairy didn't even make him feel this way.

Kurama just looked down at Tao for a moment. He could feel the boy's distress and it confused him. It also excited him a little and made him want him all the more. With much restraint Kurama reached out his hand and gently placed it on the small of the boy's back. With a little pressure he pulled Tao into his home.

"Come," Kurama said once he closed and locked the door.

Tao said nothing as he followed Kurama. They didn't go to his room like he had expected but in a different direction. He had never been this way. He paid close attention as they walked. He could smell water close by. It hit Tao then to where they were going. Youko were nature oriented. Most of their power came from it. So it was expected that a youko of Kurama skill to have a garden.

Kurama looked down at Tao when he sensed the change in the boy's demeanor. He could feel the boy's attentiveness and curiosity. As he watched the boy a small smile quirked up the side of his mouth. This fae boy was really growing on him. Maybe that was why he was considering on making it permanent.

Opening the door Kurama led Tao to the place he had set up for the two of them. There not more than a dozen steps into the garden was a blanket. On it was a variety of fruits. It was what he saw next to the fruits that caused a smile to grace his lips. As stated before Tao loves his sweets. However his favorite of all was chocolate and there was a small bowl lying on the deep red blanket.

Tao looked up at Kurama when he sensed the youko watching him. "How did you know I liked sweets?" he asked watching the youko.

Kurama smiled. "A little raven told me." He said then placing his hand on the small of Tao's back again he led him over to the blanket.

Tao looked up at Kurama once he was seated. "Could it be that you are trying to seduce me?" Tao asked a playful look in his water blue eyes.

"Could be," Kurama said glanced away and scratched the back of his head feigning naiveté.

"You know I am already yours, right?" Tao said quietly looking down at the food; anywhere but at Kurama.

"Are you?" Kurama asked just as quietly looking at Tao. Tao looked up and right into Kurama's striking gold eyes. He could see an emotion in the boy's eyes that he couldn't describe and it caused his breath to catch and his heart to constrict. He now understood the reason for wanting to make the fae permanently his and also for the boy's unusual behavior. For one not of the youko race the feelings that consume you when this occurs can be overwhelming and confusing.

"Well," he said reaching for one of the fruit bowls and picking a delectably sweet fruit. "Why don't we begin." He said dipping the fruit into the bowl of warm chocolate. The boy was right; Tao was his but not officially. That won't come until later. Right now he wanted to help Tao unravel the knot of emotions that was threatening to consume him.

As the evening wore on and the fruit quantity began to dwindle Tao finally began to feel more himself. The symptoms were still there but at least they were more manageable. He was rather enjoying himself and he could tell that Kurama was as well. He was even becoming a little playful; much to Kurama's delight.

When the fruit was all gone and it was fully dark out they went inside. Both were in a highly playful mood so things gravitated to the bedroom where they stayed until well into the morning.

A week later Kurama sat in the park on a wooden bench watched the younglings play. There were many races out there; human, youko, demon. It was amazing and rather pleasant to see them playing so well together. Kurama thought back to when things were different. It wasn't too long ago when these three races were at war with one another. Well for human standards it was, but not youko or demon.

Kurama was still watching the young play when he felt someone approach from behind. He knew who it was. He could tell by the familiar demon energy. He just continued to sit there no once showing that he knew the other was there.

"What is it Kuronue?" Kurama asked finally acknowledging the demon behind him.

"Have you done it yet?" he asked coming from behind and sitting next to his old friend on the bench. He didn't want to spoil anything so he didn't ask Tao when he had gotten home. He knew with youko tradition the non-youko partner must remain unawares so he kept his mouth shut. He may not be youko but he has been around them long enough to know. He's just surprised it took Kurama longer to figure it out.

"No Kuronue, I haven't." Kurama said, not at all amused with his friend's insistence; even though Tao is his brother.

"What are you waiting for then?" Kuronue asked. "You know what'll happen the longer you wait."

"I know." Kurama said getting even more annoyed with his friend's behavior.

"Then quit procrastinating and do it." Kuronue said. Getting up he turned and left.

"I know," Kurama said with a sigh. He knew his friend was right; that's what was so annoying.

Epilogue

Kurama's gaze went over everything once again. As before everything was perfect. Candle glow gently lit the room and the pleasant scent of water lilies filled the air. Rose petals covered the black satin sheets and the sheer black bed curtains were pulled back. Kuronue stood by the bed looking at him. His lips were pulled up in a gentle smile. The ceremony was a small one but pleasant. Kuronue was the only one aside from him and Tao to take part. Kurama's parents were long dead and Tao didn't have any. So that left Kuronue to preside over it.

Now at last for the fun part." Kurama thought, at least to his way of thinking. He had been long awaiting this moment ever since he saw Tao in his ceremonial robes. He can't wait to remove them and get his mate-to-be in this bed.

Tao was still outside visiting with some friends of his. When his inspection was done he nodded his head and Kuronue went to go get him. Kurama went over and climbed onto the bed to wait. He didn't have to wait for very long, only a couple minutes.

Kuronue walked with Tao at his side, the boy looked simply breathtaking in his multi blue-hued robe. Tao's head was down and he could tell the boy was nervous. He could smell it as it emanated off him in waves.

"There's no need to be so nervous Tao." Kuronue said as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." He said.

When they reached the door Kuronue opened it without knocking. Placing a gentle hand on Tao's back he gently pushed him in first, entering behind him. Tao glanced around the room, his gaze ending on the bed. The comforter was now a striking black and was covered with rose petals. Kurama was lounging there waiting for him to come up.

Tao walked over to the bed stopping at the side. His heart was racing and he was beginning to become flushed. Sitting up Kurama reached out took Tao by the waist and lifted him onto the bed. It was then that he started the second part of the ceremony.

Looking deep into Tao's eyes he asked, "Do you trust me?"

When Tao nodded his head he took out a small ornamental dagger. Tao's breath caught when he saw it but made no move to flee. Kurama smiled his approval. Lifting the dagger he cut a small line along his wrist avoiding the main artery. Looking up he looked into Tao's eyes silently asking permission. Just as silently Tao held out his wrist.

Kurama held Tao's gaze as he gently cut a small line along the boy's wrist. Tao watched fascinated as his blood began to form almost immediately following the knife's blade. He continued to watch as Kurama clasped his hand his fingers entwining with his. He winced when Kurama's cut wrist connected with his, his eyes never leaving Tao's.

When their wrists were connected Kuronue came up and took out a blood red ribbon and wound it around their connected wrists. After that was completed he left. Tao laid there next to Kurama and waited. Kurama's eyes were closed as he laid there on the bed. Tao just watched until his wrist began to burn. Tao moaned as the sensation grew worse and bit his lip to prevent from twitching his arm.

Kurama's eyes opened then and using his other arm he drew the boy close. "Do not worry Tao," he whispered. "This is a part of the ceremony. It will grow worse but soon it will pass.

"Close your eyes and think of me as I am thinking of you." Kurama whispered nuzzling his face into Tao's neck.

Tao did as Kurama said and soon he was unconscious along with Kurama. He dreamed. But the dreams were no his usual, they were of Kurama. The dreams were of things about Kurama that he should know nothing of. And what was more, he could swear the Kurama was there with him, but he was nowhere about. Then he began to dream of his past and the sensation that he had a companion continued. This continued until his whole life played out up until now. It was then that consciousness began to return. It was slow at first. But then he began to hear things and feel things. It wasn't until he felt a hand slowly make its way down his stomach that his eyes opened.

What met his eyes when he opened them were kurama's and they were filled with want.

"Now for the last part." He said leaning forward. "Then you will fully belong to me."

It only took Tao a second to realize what Kurama meant. When he did his heart filled to near bursting only to be replaced with the most intense desire he ever felt.

"I could get use to this." Tao thought as his entire body was flooded with need. He noticed with delight that it was not all his. "So this is what it is like to be mated to a youko."

"Yes it is." His thought was answered by kurama's voice inside his head. "This and so much more."

"I can't wait."


End file.
